InuYasha's Nightmare and Youkai High
by NeoPrincessKagome9
Summary: Ok so this is the first chapter of my book, I really hope you like it! InuYasha has a nightmare about Kagome that makes him really quiet all day long. Also Kagome and the rest go to Youkai High!


Author: NeoPrincessKagome9

Title: InuYasha's Nightmare and Youkai High

Summary: This is the first chapter of my book so I hope you like it.

Kagome, InuYasha and the others go to Youkai High and a lot of crazy stuff happens there!

PS: freaky nightmare that InuYasha has of Kagome (the nightmare will be explained in another chapter) just to make this more interesting!

- InuYasha? – Kagome said silently, - InuYasha! – She said louder, -INUYASHA! – She lost patience and yelled at the sleeping InuYasha who was sweating a lot. – What? – He asked in a mean way, - I…was just worried about you…you were sweating a lot…and I thought… - - I'm fine…I was just…having a bad dream – he said, he looked at Kagome and replaced his angry and worried face for a relief one, - What was it about? – She asked, InuYasha just stared at the ground and didn't respond, - Come on InuYasha, if you tell me it won't come true! – Then he immediately said, - It…was about…you… - he said, thinking over and over his nightmare.

- Well…was it bad? – She asked and looked at his eyes, - ………………..Ye…Nn…… - He tried to say yes but he just didn't want Kagome to know that his nightmare gave him a really bad thought about what will happen to Kagome. – Well, lets go to the village, maybe Sango and Miroku are done with the village reconstruction – Kagome said happily, she was so anxious to see Sango after almost a month, still InuYasha didn't say anything (this made Kagome really worried and made her think about him all the way to the village).

Once they got to the village they saw something new, a giant house on top of the hill. Kagome looked at it for a while, - InuYasha? What do you think it is? – She said, still InuYasha kept looking at the ground and that made Kagome loose her patience, - Oh FINE! If YOU don't want to talk to me I'll just go and visit Sango and Kaede! – She shouted at him, (even though she was very worried, she has never seen InuYasha this quiet) as she was starting to go, - Wait! Don't go… - He said and Kagome looked at his face again and thought – "Boy…he really is worried about me, I think that nightmare really scared him but…what kind of dream could scare InuYasha SO much, oh well I'll figure out sooner" - - Alright, then come with me! – She said, and then they both went to Kaede's house so they can figure out what was that house.

- Kaede! Where are you! Sango! – Kagome shouted but nobody answered, - Looks like the place is empty – InuYasha said, - FINALLY! You spoke something! – She was glad that InuYasha could at least say 6 words. – Their not here. They went to that big house on that hill – Mimi suddenly came inside, - Mimi! It's been so long……by the way what's that house I've never seen it before – Kagome said, - That house is a new school for any creature that wants to learn more about their fighting skills, they also teach magic, history and many other stuff – Mimi explained about the building, - But…something mysterious has been happening to the students that go in there, they go inside prepared for class and they come out like zombies! My friend went in there and when he got back he didn't say ANYTHING! He hasn't spoke for 10 days now! –

-10 days! That's weird I wonder if InuYasha went in there too – Kagome said, - Why do you say that? - - It's because he hasn't said almost anything! – Mimi and Kagome chatted for a while and then they went to see the building and what was going on in there.

When they reached the building they knocked on the giant doors but nobody answered, they knocked again and this time a voice shouted from inside – Hold on a Minute! – Then InuYasha could hear steps that came from one of the floors above. Then the door opened and the first thing they saw was: Giant stairs that led to a million doors and a shadow that seemed to come from one of the rooms. – Excuse me sir, is this Youkai High? – Kagome asked, - Yes and welcome to our school, Miss Sango said that you where coming…I suppose you came for the problem about the students? – Mr. Sapphire (the principal of the school) said in a worried voice. He led Kagome and InuYasha to the room where Sango, Miroku and Kaede where in. Kagome ran to Sango and started to tell her all about what InuYasha and she did o while she was gone.

- Alright, sign there please – Mr. Sapphire said passing over a piece of paper with a document on it. – What? Why do we have to sing this? – Said Sango while she was reading the document. – Oh it's a document that will make you student in this school! – Mr. Sapphire said.

- Students? – Kagome shouted at Sapphire, - Well of course! The only way you're going to solve this problem is by being students here so that you can check the place out at night as well! – Sapphire said happily but he was thinking that maybe InuYasha and the others wouldn't agree on this but… - Oh fine…we have to figure this out anyway… - Kagome said as she was signing the paper, the rest had already sign it too the only one who hadn't was InuYasha, - Ok InuYasha you're turn! – Kagome passed the paper down to InuYasha and he STILL didn't say anything to Kagome not even a thank you or anything! But he sign it anyway.

Later Mr. Sapphire told everyone where they were going to sleep and everything about the school.

- Um…sorry I didn't speak to you today – InuYasha told Kagome silently, - It's ok! Maybe you're nightmare really scared you that you where really shocked – She said with a smile on her face thinking about InuYasha's behavior of today. – Oh InuYasha…don't the stars look amazing from up here? In my age the stars were a thing of the past, because of so many lights we couldn't see any of them, but from here, they look very beautiful and big, don't you think so? – She said with a romantic voice, when she was about to put her face in InuYasha's shoulder and sleep in him… - (InuYasha snoring a lot) – - Wha…wa…what! – She looked at the snoring InuYasha and laughed a little but silently then she thought worried, - I wonder…why that nightmare made him so quiet and worried about me…oh well…see you in the morning InuYasha… - She tucked in the bed and turned off the lights, thinking over and over about InuYasha……

Ok! So that was the real first fanfic. I really hope you liked it and I hope you review. By the way I'm giving away a secret about what happened to Shippou and why didn't he appeared on this chapter. But only to the first person who reviews!

Thanx!


End file.
